The New Girl and the Teenage Wolf
by AzunCutie
Summary: Sora is slowly falling for Matt, but there's someone in the way. *Warning Sorato* Don't like don't read. You can flame me if you want but don't expect a nice email from me! R&R!!! *COMPLETED*
1. New School and New Beginnings

The New girl and the Teenage Wolf  
  
Sora's POV  
  
This was my first day of Odaiba High. I walked in to my Homeroom a half an hour early. I saw a blonde boy surrounded by a lot of girls. Then I saw a dark brown haired boy talking to a pretty pink haired girl. Only the girl wasn't in a uniform. I took my seat right in front of the boy and girl.  
  
"Hey! I'm assuming you're a new girl, right? I've never seen you around school before," asked the boy.  
  
"Yeah. My name is Sora," I said."What's yours?" I asked.  
  
"My name is Tai and this is my friend Mimi. She doesn't go to this school, but she comes back to Japan occasionally," replied Tai.  
  
"Hey! I live back in America. I came here for my summer vacation. School doesn't start for two weeks. They're doing some construction in my school," said Mimi.  
  
"Oh. Hey, who's that blonde haired boy who's surrounded by so many girls?" I asked.  
  
"Oh that's Matt. He's the lead singer in his band called the Teenage Wolves. That's why he has so many girls chasing after him," replied Mimi. "Oh Wow! I've got to get going," said Mimi. " I'll see you later Tai and nice meeting you Sora," she called out while leaving the classroom.  
  
Then the bell rang. Everybody got into their seats got ready for class. The class flew by really fast.  
  
"Hey Sora! Wait up!" called Tai. "Sora what class do you have next?" asked Tai.  
  
"Well I have Science for 2nd period then I have drama," I replied.  
  
"Do you have Bio?" asked Tai.  
  
"Yeah I have Bio for 7th period. Why?" I asked.  
  
"Cause I wanted to be your lab partner but I have P.E. during that period. Oh well at least we have 2nd period together," said Tai. "I'll save you a seat in class," said Tai as he ran off in the hallway.  
  
The rest of my classes all went off great. I found out that Matt was in my drama class. When I in the hallway on my way to lunch I got stopped by this huge guy. "Hey cutie! Give me your lunch money now!" he said.  
  
I just stood there. "Well since your not budging, I'll make sure you'll never cross me again," he said. He was about to punch me I closed my eyes and dropped my books. Then I opened my eyes to see Matt standing in front of me, fists raised.  
  
"Why are you picking on girls Shit Head?" asked Matt.  
  
"This ain't any of your business Ishida, so step aside," said Shit Head. But Matt didn't move he just stood there.  
  
"I suggest you go now, punk, before my fist meets in your face," said Matt. Matt glared at him (A/N in that icy way we all know so well). Then the guy ran. Nobody messes with Matt. I started picking up my books, then he said, "Sorry about that jerk. He really is a Shit Head. You're new here aren't you? Tai told me about you. Sora right?"  
  
"Yeah. Thanks for helping me." I said.  
  
"No problem," said Matt as he helped me pick up my books. I bent down to pick up the same book and then our fingers touched. We picked up my book together, and then our eyes locked while our fingers still touched.  
  
"Matt!!!!" shrieked a girl's voice.  
  
Author's Note: Well what do you think of my fic so far? I'm not going to write the next chapter until I know that at least some people liked it. Mellesa-chan 


	2. Lost I.D.'s

Author's Note: Sorry about the first chapter. I know it was sort of short but I needed a start off. I wanna thank all those who reviewed in the first chapter or emailed me. There might be bits of the other digidestined in the story, I'm not sure. If there's not much plot in this chapter I'm sorry. I'll try to get the plot going very soon. I hope this makes up for my short chapter. I'm not very good with details so please don't flame me. Hope you enjoy! ^_^  
  
*Disclaimer: I don't own any Digimon.  
  
Matt's POV  
  
"Matt!!!!!!" shrieked a girl.  
  
"Huh?" I said looking away from Sora. And then I saw Jamie (my girlfriend) standing there looking really, really mad. Her light brown hair was clipped up and her brown eyes were glaring at me through the few strands that fell. She had her cheerleading outfit on. Her top was white and red. It had one big white stripe that had black letters in it saying OHS (Odaiba High School). And her mini-skirt was red.  
  
"Hey Jamie." I said. (A/N I know that some of you guys expected June, but I thought that it was going to be predictable so I just picked out a name from my head.)  
  
"Why are you here? I thought you were eating lunch already." I said.  
  
"I was waiting for you and you didn't show up. I think the real question is what are you doing?" She asked pointing her finger at my hand. I looked down and saw my hand linked with Sora's hand. I quickly pulled away.  
  
"Um.... Hey my name is Sora," Sora said while putting out her hand to shake. Jamie gave it a disgusted look and walked right passed her.  
  
"I'll save you a seat Matt," said Jamie. She gave me a look that clearly said, you had better have a good explanation for this. And started heading towards the cafeteria.  
  
"Um.... Sorry about that, Sora. She's having a bad day," I said.  
  
"That's okay. So she's your girlfriend?" asked Sora.  
  
"Yeah. She's the captain of the cheerleading squad," I said. "Some of her cheerleaders are girlfriends of my band. The Teenage Wolves," I said.  
  
"Oh yeah. Mimi told me about you guys," she said as the both of us headed toward the cafeteria.  
  
"You know Mimi?" I asked in shock.  
  
"Yeah, she was in Homeroom today, when you were surrounded by all those girls." she replied.  
  
"Oh." I said.  
  
Sora's POV  
  
We entered the cafeteria and instead of going on line he went over to a table. "Come with me for second Sora," he said. So I followed him to a table where I saw Tai and Mimi and other teens.  
  
"Hey Sora," said Mimi.  
  
"Hi," I replied.  
  
"Sora this is my little brother T.K. and this is Kari, Tai's little sister," he said introducing them.  
  
"And these are their friends, Davis, Ken, and Yolie," said Matt.  
  
"Hey," I said. They all said hello.  
  
"Hey where's Izzy?" asked Matt.  
  
"Izzy's going to work on the school's computer so he's not going to sit with us today," replied Tai.  
  
"Oh," said Matt.  
  
"Matt I got you your lunch. It's with Jamie," said T.K.  
  
"Oh thanks T.K.," said Matt.  
  
"Sora why don't you sit here with us? I already got your lunch," said Mimi.  
  
"Okay! Thanks Mimi," I smiled.  
  
"Hey Sora, we're gonna have a sleep over at my hotel room before I leave. Just us girls. Do you want to come?" asked Mimi.  
  
"Um... Sure," said Sora.  
  
"Great! So Friday at eight then, ok?" Asked Mimi.  
  
"Yeah," I replied.  
  
"What are you doing after school Sora?" asked Tai.  
  
"I'm gonna try out for the school's tennis team," I answered.  
  
"Oh. That's cool. Do you play soccer?" asked Tai.  
  
"Definitely. I used to play for my old school, but I twisted my ankle so I've stopped playing. I've been playing occasionally, but not on a team though," I replied.  
  
"Oh." said Tai. We talked some more and ate. Then the bell rang so we all went back to class. The rest of my classes flew by really fast. I also found out that Matt was in my history class. Then the school day ended and I went straight to the tennis court. I tried out for the tennis team and made it. When I was getting my stuff ready a girl came up to me.  
  
"Hi! My name is Rockett," said an orange haired girl. She had bangs and had her hair up in a ponytail. She had on white shorts and a yellow tank top.  
  
"Hi. I'm Sora" I replied.  
  
"You were great today," she said.  
  
"Thanks you were too," I said.  
  
"Do you need a lift?" asked Rockett.  
  
"Yeah sure," I replied. "Thanks!" We got into her car and started talking.  
  
"So you're new here right?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," I replied. We talked some more about school and tennis as the houses and streets flew by.  
  
"Okay this is your stop Sora," she said when she parked right in front of the driveway.  
  
"Okay thanks Rockett. It was nice talking to you. I'll see ya tomorrow." I said.  
  
Matt's POV  
  
"Oh man!" I shouted. "It's only the third day of school and girls are already chasing me after school," I said. I've got it! I'll lure them into the school and then lose'm and head towards the tennis court. I found myself watching Sora serve. She was wearing a shirt that said OHS and had a mini-white skirt on. Sora looks kind of cute in her tennis outfit. Especially since when she reaches up her shirt kinda comes up.  
  
"Good serve Sora," said her coach. The game kept on going, getting fiercer with each hit. When the ball slammed back to Sora's side , it was all the way on the left side of the court. Sora ran and dove for it but tripped and fell. Hard. She landed on her knee and it was bleeding all over the court.  
  
"Aahhhhhhhhhhhhhh," she screamed.  
  
"Sora are you okay?" asked Rockett.  
  
"Ow.Ow.Ow. Shit. No it hurts." she said.  
  
"Rockett and Ginger, please take her to the Nurse," said the coach. They helped her walk up to the nurse's office. I followed them. The nurse examined her knee.  
  
"I'm sorry Sora. But you're not gonna play tennis for a while, dear," said the nurse.  
  
"Huh? What? Are you serious?" Sora said.  
  
"Yes. I'm sorry Sora." She said. "Your knee needs to heal. I'm sorry," said the nurse.  
  
"This really bites." she said.  
  
"C'mon Sora. I'll take you home," said Rockett.  
  
Sora POV  
  
I got up 3 hours earlier than I was supposed because I had to walk to school today. My mom had to go to work early and I had to stop like every five frickin seconds.  
  
"Ow." I said as I walked. Then a motorcycle stopped near me.  
  
"Hey Sora need a lift?" asked an unfamiliar, yet familiar voice.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
  
"It's me Matt," he said as he took off his helmet.  
  
"Oh. Hey! Sorry didn't recognize your voice. Um... Yeah I could use a ride." I answered.  
  
"Hop on and put on the helmet," he said as he handed me a helmet. "Hang on tight," said Matt. I held on to him on his waist, and he started driving. I felt a happy and warm feeling inside of me as I was leaning against him. What is this happy feeling I'm getting now? I closed my eyes and I fell asleep on his shoulders.  
  
"Sora. Wake up." said Matt.  
  
"Huh?" I said. "Where are we?" I asked looking around only seeing dirt and pavement.  
  
"This is the Dirt Road that some of my friends and I race on." he replied.  
  
"Oh." I said.  
  
"Just wait here till I'm done with the race, unless you want to come," said Matt.  
  
"Um...sure, I'll race with you." I replied.  
  
"Cool. Jamie would've never raced with me," said Matt.  
  
"Hey. Matt let's go." called a boy. Then the race started. It started out okay but then one of the girls started kicking our motorcycle. So I started to kick theirs. We all got covered with dirt. Then we hit a huge bump. I felt something fall out of my pocket, but I was too busy holding on and kicking that I didn't have to time to think about it. Finally the race ended with Matt as the winner.  
  
"Uh oh," said one of the girls.  
  
"What is it?" asked Matt.  
  
"Um.... Everyone check their pockets," she said. Everyone did. Then I heard gasping.  
  
"Oh man we must've dropped all our school I.D.' s when we went over them big bumps," said one of Matt's friends.  
  
"And we're having them checked today," I said.  
  
"C'mon! Let's hurry and go find them," said Matt. We started looking. But what we didn't see was a person standing behind a tree watching our every move. 


	3. Sacrifice,Sleepovers, and Confession

Author's Note: Okay first thing I wanna do is dedicate this chapter to my friends SweetAngel, Fire Pixie, Silver Horizon, and Venursia. Thanx guys. Just so you guys know with these single quotes ''. They mean someone is thinking.  
  
Matt's POV  
  
" Ah ha!" I said. "I found my I.D.," I cried out. The rest of my friends found theirs all except Sora. " I still can't find mine," she said. "C'mon let's hurry up and find Sora's I.D.," said one of my friend Nicole. Nicole had blonde straight hair. Which was put up in a ponytail. We looked for a half an hour but we still couldn't find it. Then I heard a crack. "Huh? What was that?" I asked. " Matt you're hearing things" said my friend Johnny. " Look we can't find it, and school is about to start in 20 minutes. All of our Homeroom teachers are gonna fry us if we aren't there on time. Especially if we have a special assembly for celebrating our school's 10th year anniversary." said Johnny. "Okay let's go," I said. All of my friends and I got on our bikes. Sora had that sad expression on her face. "Sora don't worry about it," said Nicole. Nicole went on Johnny's bike and Sora came on mine. "C'mon Sora cheer up. You'll be fine. So chill." I said. "Hey Matt! We're gonna take a shortcut through the woods." hollered Andrea. " All right." I shouted back. I hurried up and caught up to them. When we're midway through.... "Ouch." said Sora. " You okay?" I asked. " Yeah I just scraped leg over a small torn. It's no big deal," she said. " Okay," I said. We arrived to school with 10 minutes to spare. "Whoo! That was a nice run!" said Jake. " It sure was," said Jill. "Hey Sora! You're going to ride with us next time right?" asked Johnny. " Yeah! Definitely. Except next time, Let's put our I.D. 's in our backpack," she said with a laugh. Everybody started laughing. " So you're okay about losing your I.D.?" asked Nicole. " Yeah. Now that I think about it it's no big deal," she said. " Great! Let's go." said Johnny. " I'll catch up with you guys in a minute. I got something to do," I said. " Okay. Later Matt." said Jill.  
  
Sora's POV  
  
" I'll catch up with you guys in a minute. I got something to do," said Matt. " Okay. Later Matt." said Jill. 'I wonder what Matt is doing.' "Sora, let's got to the girl's bathroom to clean up ourselves." said Nicole. I looked at my self seeing dirt everywhere. " Okay." I said. " Oh my god! Did you see the new issue of this magazine? It has Matt and his girlfriend Jamie in it." said a girl we passed as we went to the bathroom. "Have you really noticed that Jamie is in every picture with Matt? I think she's just using him." said another girl. " Yeah I think so too. C'mon let's go to Homeroom." said a girl. Then they left for Homeroom. When we were in the girls bathroom......... " What did those girls mean by when they said that Jamie was probably using him?" I asked. "Huh? Oh that. It's so obvious that Jamie likes him of his fame and fortune. But Matt won't let himself see it." said Andrea while applying her rose colored lipstick on. "Oh. But how do you guys know that she's using him?" I asked. " Well because she has that snobby attitude. She's also in every picture with Matt. And she won't do anything Matt does. She would always ask him to bring her to the mall. And whenever he said no she always did something to make him say yes. She would always have a way to make him spend money on her." replied Nicole. "But why can't Matt see that?" I asked. "We think it's because of her looks. Tai and his friends realize it and even his little brother. We had T.K. and Tai talk to him but he wouldn't budge. So we decide it to leave it alone and let Matt learn his lesson the hard way." said Nicole. " Oh." I said. "We were hoping that she would dump him when she saw you and him together, but unfortunately Matt explained everything to her so she didn't dump him." said Andrea. Then Andrea put away her make up and we all started to leave. I took the seat right in front of Tai again. "Hey Sora!" greeted Tai. "Hey Tai." I said. "Hey Sora did you just went to the dirt road with Matt and his friends?" asked Tai. "Yeah. How'd you know?" I asked. " Cause I see some dirt on your shirt and I saw you ride in with Matt." said Tai with a laugh. "Oh. Oops." I said. "Where is Matt?" asked Tai looking around the room to find Matt. " Hey said he got something to do." I answered. "Oh." he said. ******************Ring**************. We all took our seats. "Okay every one I am coming to check your I.D.," said our teacher. He checked everyone else's then he came to me, " Sora can you please see your I.D." asked my teacher. " I'm sorry Sir but I don't have it," said Sora. Just then Matt came in " I have her I.D. right here Sir." said Matt. " Mr. Ishida you are late. And why do you have her I.D.?" asked the teacher. " Um because she dropped outside today and found it in the school yard." said Matt quickly. "Okay let me see that." said the teacher. He looked at it gave me back the I.D. "Okay Mr. Ishida. Where is your I.D.?" asked the teacher. "I left it at home," said Matt. " Mr. Ishida, You will have a one- hour detention after school. Do I make myself clear?" asked the teacher in a stern voice. Matt took his seat and class started. I waited until lunch to ask him about my I.D. "Hey Matt! Wait up!" I called down the hallway. "Yeah?" he asked. "How'd you get my I.D. back? What happened to yours? We all know you had it." I asked. "Actually Sora that's my I.D." I gave him queer look. " I had Izzy make you a fake I.D. outta mine." he said. "Oh wow! Thanks Matt." I said and I hugged him tight. "No problem." he said.  
  
Matt's POV  
  
She ran ahead to catch up with Rockett after she hugged me. I turned around and then.......... "Aah!!" I screamed seeing Tai there smiling. "Tai how long have you've been standing there?" I asked. "Only about a minute. I was hiding in the classroom so you wouldn't see me. Wow Matt I'm shocked." said Tai. "Why?" I asked. "Because you covered up for Sora. You never did that for Jamie. And I don't think you would have helped T.K. But of course that all ways depended on your mood." said Tai. " It was nothing. I was only helping out a friend. That's all Tai. Nothing else." I said. " Hey I'm your friend, in fact I'm your best friend and you never did that to me. I think this is more than just helping Matt." he said. "I don't know Tai. I don't if it's love or helping out a friend." I said frustrated. " I think its love Matt." said Tai. "No! It's not love. I'm in love with Jamie and she loves me." I said snapping out of trance. I started to walk off to the cafeteria. 'Tai: Arrgh!!!! Not Jamie again. That little witch!' Then he started catching up with me.  
  
  
  
Sora's POV  
  
I waited for Matt by his motorcycle then........ "Matt over here!" I called. "Hey Sora!" he said. "Hey Matt can you give me a lift home?" I asked. "Sure." he said. We both got on the bike and he rode off like the wind. He dropped me off and walked me down to the door. "Thanks Matt!" I said. He left and I quickly got ready for the sleepovers at Mimi's Hotel. My mom and i left the house a quarter to eight. By the time we got there it was 8:05. "Have fun sweet heart." said mom. I came out of the car and went to Mimi's room. Kari answered the door. She was wearing a blue tank top with blue pajama pants. "Hey Sora! C'mon in." she said. "Thanks." I said. Then we all started to have a big conversation about boys, clothes, and other girl stuff. " Sora what do you think of the Teenage Wolves?" asked Mimi. " Actually I've never heard any of their songs. So I can't judge," I replied. "Oh really?" Yolie asked. "I have their C.D. Do you wanna listen to it?" asked Kari. "Okay. Let's pop it on the stereo." I said. Kari got up and put it on. It was really cool. Whenever Matt sang his part I just had a warm feeling inside of me. 'What is this feeling?' I asked myself. We talked more and did other girl stuff and then we went to sleep. " Sora are you awake?" asked Mimi in a whisper. "Yeah why?" I asked. " Could it be possible that you have feelings for Matt?" asked Mimi. I didn't answer. " Sora if you do then please tell me. I want to help you." she said. "I think I do Mimi." I replied. " Sora then I suggest you go up to him and tell him." she said. "He still has his girlfriend Jamie. and what if he says no?" I asked her. "Look I doubt if he really even likes her. And you won't know if you don't try." she said. "Okay I'll talk to him tomorrow." I said. "Good. Good Night Sora." she said. "Good night." I answered back.  
  
****************Next Morning****************************  
  
"Matt? Hey it's Sora. Could you meet me up in the park in an hour? Because I need to talk to you. Okay thanks." I said over the phone. It was ten o'clock and the rest of the girls were still sleeping. I had called Matt to confess my feelings to him. I quickly took a shower and got dressed. I was wearing my blue strapless shirt and a white shirt with it. Then I had my blue mini skirt on. I grabbed something from an apple from Mimi's refrigerator and slipped on my sandals and headed out the door. I left a note to Mimi and the girls that said: Went to the park be back in an hour or two. Sora. I headed to the park and saw Matt in his black T-shirt with his blue jeans on. "Hey Matt!" I called. He waved and I went and sat next to him. "What did you need to talk about Sora?" He asked. "Okay this isn't easy," I said slowly. " I love you Matt Ishida." I blurted.  
  
Watcha think guys? If u want u can email me at oreintalathlete@yahoo.com 


	4. The Movie and the Big Shock

Author's Note: I just wanna thank those who reviewed and read my story. And I'm sorry for not updating sooner I just had to do other things, Im really, really sorry. Please forgive me.  
  
  
  
Matt's POV  
  
"I love you Matt Ishida." said Sora. I was just shocked at first. There was a long moment of silence. Then I decided to break the silence. " Sora..I wish I could say the same, but you know that I'm with Jamie. And she's really great uh..not that your not great or anything like that but...er...um..." I stuttered. "Yeah I understand. But maybe we could be good friends then," said Sora. " Yeah definitely Sora. Look the guys and I were gonna go to the mall and hang out and catch a movie. Why don't you invite Mimi and the others and meet us at the food court at 8:00? I asked. " Yeah ok" she replied. We walked to my motorcycle and I gave her a ride back to the hotel room.  
  
Sora's POV  
  
I went upstairs and knocked on the door. Mimi opened the door and saw me looking depressed. "what's the matter sora?" she asked. "I told Matt I liked him and he said that he couldn't be with me because he still has a thing for Jamie." I said. I burst out into tears. "It's okay Sora." Said Yolie. "I can't believe he still likes her!!" said Kari. "Matt said.. to... meet..him.and.the.. other guys.at the..mall..for a...movie," I said in between crying. "Do you want to go?" asked Mimi. "Yes." I replied. "Alright," said Mimi.  
  
Matt's POV  
  
"She what?" shouted Tai. I went over to his house after I dropped Sora off, so I can talk to him of what happened. "She said she loved me." I replied. "And you didn't say it back?" asked Tai. "Say what back?" I asked in a confused tone but I already new what he meant. "Don't play dumb with me Matt. I know you like her. Why didn't you say anything?" Tai asked. "Listen Tai, Sora and I are friends. Jamie and I are a couple. So get it straight through your thick hair and head Tai." I said hinting that he needed a haircut as well as yelling at him. "Look Matt Jamie's not worth it. She's just a little witch using you!" said Tai. "Don't make fun of her Tai!!" I said yelling at him. "Matt! Be realistic she's just a big waste of time!!" Tai said yelling at me. "That's it!!" I screamed. I was about to punch him, but then Kari came in. "Um...Hey Kari." I said weakly. "Hey guys." She said when T.K. came in carrying her luggage. "Listen I gotta go. I'll talk to ya later." I said as I ran out.  
  
*************************movie time*******************************  
  
"Hey Guys!" greeted Mimi when she saw us. We all said hi and then we went o see the movie. When the movie ended it was midnight but the mall was still open (A/N: I know a mall really doesn't open that late but bare with me.)Mostly the people here is either kissing or just hanging around. We were by a bench where a guy and a girl were kissing and was talking. I took a step back and bumped into someone. "Hey watch it!" said a guy. "Oh sorry." I said. I turned around and did not like what I saw.  
  
Author's Note: Hey Guyz! Im sry for being so late wit the next chapter. I just had a bunch of things to do before skool and well u kno skool and everything like that. I kno the ending to this chapter sucked but I've got skool work and im gonna get in trouble if I don't finish it. Sry!!!!!!!! U can email me ur complaint at orintalathlete@yahoo.com 


	5. The Truth and Accident

Author's Note: Hey thanx for not flamin me for not doing good on the end of chapter 4. O and silver horizon I like ur suggestion. To all my readers id like to inform u that I will be rewriting this fic 2x. the reason is cuz I marked this g and I want it pg13 so the first time I rewrite this it will be pg13. the second time will be wit a takari mix. Heres the fifth chapter enjoy.  
  
Matt's POV  
  
"Jamie!!!!!!!!!" I shouted. Every one looked at the couple. They saw Jamie and another guy. "Matt! What are you doing here?" she asked in shock. "The question is what are you doing?" I asked. Then Jamie got had a mad expression on her face. "Well what does it look like I'm doing?" she asked and then kissed the guy. I grabbed her arm and pulled her off. "Let go of me," She said. She broke free. "Why are you doing this Jamie?" I asked. "I thought we had something," I said with tears forming in my eyes. "You really are stupid. Haven't you realized that I've been using you for the pass 2 years?" said Jamie. "Using me?" I said in shaky tone. " Well duh!!! Even your little friends tried to warn you." She said pointing at all my friends. "Little?" said Tai angrily. T.K. held him back. "How could you do this to me?" I asked. "Easy by making out me with me," said the guy with a smirk on his face. I couldn't take it anymore. I punched the guy. "Matt!!!" screamed Jamie. "How could you?" I screamed. "Don't you get?!?!?!? If I want to become a star I've got to have fame. So I decided to go out with you. I fooled you with my beauty. No one can ever resist me, but your friends saw through me. Yet you ignored there warnings and did everything I wanted you to do. So it's all your fault Matt Ishida!!!!!!!!!" she said. "Everything was going well until that stupid red head came. You started to do some things for her. I couldn't let her take away my only access to fame. So I decided to make her life miserable at Odaiba High. For instance I took her I.D. when you guys were on your little race. But then you had to ruin it." She said in a discouraged tone. I couldn't believe what happened next. "Aaahhhh!!!" Jamie shrieked. My hand had gone flying in her face and had clawed her. "My face, my beautiful face. What have you done Matt Ishida???" she cried. I started to run for my motorcycle. I couldn't take it anymore.  
  
Sora's POV  
  
I had heard everything. I saw Matt run and decided to chase after him. "Matt wait!!" I shouted. He didn't stop so I decided to run up to him. I grabbed his hand but he pulled away. " Matt listen" I said. "Sora leave me alone," He said. "But Matt, I.." I said. " Just leave me alone!!!!!!!" He shouted and ran off. The others came running in. "Where's Matt going?" asked T.K. " I'm not sure T.K." I replied. But I knew exactly where he was going. He was going for a ride on his motorcycle.  
  
Matt's POV  
  
"I can't believe this happened" I said in my thoughts. I was riding on my motorcycle to clear my head. Then out of no where a drunk driver came around and hit my bike. "Aaaaaahhhh!!!" I screamed. The car had it the ledge and my bike went into the water. I flew through the air and landed on top of the windshield of the drunk driver's car. " Sora, T.K., Tai...." I whispered and I went blank.  
  
Hey guyz. I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sry I didn't post earlier. Skool started and I had a lot of work and everything. Im sry. I really am. I kno this is short like the last 1 but im trying my best to finish this story and handle my skool work. C my parents make me maintain an "A" average which totally sux. No "A", no comp, no tv, practically no social life. So im trying my best.pleaz don't flame me that bad. U can email me at orientalathlete@yahoo.com later 


	6. Loving Memories

Sora's POV

"Matt!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I cried. T.K. and the others and me were in the room where Matt was held. I held his hand for a 

while. Then I felt my hand tighten. "Matt?" I said hopefully. Matt started to groan a little bit. "Ow!! My head hurts." He 

said touching his bandage. "How are you doing bro?" asked T.K. with his voice trembling. "Bro?" he asked. Just then 

Matt and T.K.'s mom came in. "Oh my poor little baby boy" she said sobbing. "Baby? Boy? Who are you people anyway? 

Who am I?" he asked. I gave T.K. a worried look. The doctor came in to check on Matt. The doctor did all his procedures, 

but while he was doing it he had a worried look on his face. He looked at a clipboard in his hand. "Is Mr.Ishida in here? 

It says here that he is Matt's legal guardian." He said. "His father isn't here right now. He is on a business trip but I am 

Matt's mother and this is his brother T.K." she said. "Okay. Can I please talk to you both outside in the hall for a 

moment?" he asked. T.K. and his mother went willingly. 

T.K.'s POV

I went out with my mom and the doctor. "I have some bad news." said the doctor sadly. My mom looked really worried. 

"I'm afraid Matt may not live long. You see when he hit the car a piece of the windshield had gone into his brain. It will 

cause him to forget things and may cause him to go crazy. If he does not show any signs of retrieving his memory, we 

have to do a surgery on him to get the piece out. But he may not live through it." said the doctor sadly. I felt like crying 

but my mother already started to cry. 'I have to be brave, no matter what!!!!!' said T.K. thinking. "Thank you doctor," I 

said. He walked away and we came in and told the others. 

************** 3 weeks later**************** (At school)

Sora's POV

"I'm worried about Matt" said Kari. The gang was outside waiting for school to start. " T.K. did the doctor say anything?" 

asked Tai. "No. Not yet." he said. "Has Matt gotten any better?" asked Davis. "No. He seems to be getting worse. He's 

acting like a 2 yr old baby who can't do anything right." Said T.K. "I got an e-mail from Mimi yesterday. She too was 

worried about Matt." said Izzy. Just then they heard laughing behind us. We turned to look to see who it was. "I heard 

about poor little Matty. I hope he gets that operation." said Jamie. It was Jamie and her little "gang". "Serves him right 

for giving me a scratch," she said while she touched her cheek. "And I hope he dies in that operation as well," said one 

of her friends. I clenched my fist so hard that my veins almost showed. "Have you seen him lately? My gosh he acts like 

a little baby,' said Jamie with a laugh. Her and her friends started to make fun of Matt. I couldn't take it anymore. I 

jumped on Jamie. I started to scratch her and everything. She did the same. We rolled over in the grass fighting. "No 

one makes fun of Matt!!!!!" I said in a rage. Then I felt Tai and the rest of them pull me apart from her. "You're such a 

freak Sora!!!!" she said. Jamie and her friends went into the girls' bathroom to wash her up but as she got up I stepped 

on her skirt and………. RIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPP. "Oh My Gosh!!!!!" she screamed. "Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" she 

screamed. "My skirt!!!!" she shrieked. "Sora!!!!!!!!" she said. "Awww. I'm so sorry, Jamie." I said sarcastically. 

Everybody started to laugh. She ran into the girls' bathroom like a cheetah. That felt good but I was still sad inside 

about Matt. Days grew by and no sign of Matt getting better. My grades got lower and lower. One day I snuck out of 

the house and went for a walk. I went by the park and came across the tree I was standing in front of when I told Matt 

how I felt about him. "Hi," said a voice. It startled me. I turned around and saw Matt standing in front of me. "Matt!" I 

said. I couldn't take it anymore, I ran over to him and fell into his arms and started crying. "What's wrong?" he asked. 

"Matt you just gotta get better, you just gotta!!" I said while crying. Then it started to rain, we went under the tree, but 

he tripped over something and tackled me to the ground. His face was wet from the rain, and yet he looked like an 

angel. He leaned closer to me. I closed my eyes and I felt his soft hot lips touch me. It felt like Heaven. When we broke 

apart, I asked, "Matt?" "Sora? Sora!! It's you, really you!!!" he said excitedly. I was just shocked. "Sora I finally 

remember now!! Look, when you told me you loved me, I wanted to say it back but I wasn't sure if I was in love with 

Jamie, but now I know I was never in love with her, I was in love with you….that kiss brought back all the feelings and 

memories!!!" he said happily. "I love you too, Matt," I said. I hugged him and we both kissed. When we broke apart, 

the rain stopped. "C'mon, I'll walk you home." He said. "Okay," I said. But what we didn't know was that someone was 

behind the tree. "Well, it's about time," said a voice that sounded really familiar. ^_^

______________________________THE END____________________________

Well? What did you guys think? Please send me a review…I know it took a while but at least I got it done : P School has been hectic, but now I have summer vacation to look forward to and I promise you…there will be another story. Send me your ideas about Takari and Sorato. And one more little note before I go….This fic will be rewritten again, hopefully, with a takari in it. O and if any1 wants to kno who the person behind the tree was just tell me. Cya!! ^_^ AzunAngel


End file.
